Just Because
by My Rude Awakening
Summary: A virtuous daughter of a high-ranking police officer and a vivacious thief who practised magic. It was an unconventional fixation, but it wasn’t unheard of. Kaito x Kazuha
1. Stolen

**Just Because**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito so don't sue me.

**Author's Note : **This is my first DC story so please be nice :D

This is just an **experimental story** on Kazuha x Kaitou Kid so do send in reviews so I'll know if you're interested or not ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Stolen**

The lustrous sapphire sparkled inside the intricate glass display case in the middle of the stage. The host of the program was mesmerized by its brilliance, but the show had to go on. Everybody's eyes were transfixed on the said gem, its surface reflecting the brightness of the lights in the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host announced. "This is the Spring's Sapphire. It is owned by the Nakahara Family and it is believed that it brings tranquility and serenity to anyone who gazes at it. It is named as such because the surface seemingly reflects a spring freely flowing, its brilliant blue shade, and the sparkle of the crystal clear water."

The lights went out and a moment later, the spotlight revealed the infamous phantom thief with a smirk plastered on his face.

"K-kaitou Kid!!" Inspector Nakamori stammered.

"It's been a long time, my dear inspector," Kaitou Kid called out, still with his proud smirk on.

"Catch him!" The senior police officer commanded, running towards the culprit. "Close all the exits!!"

"Not now, Nakamori_-keibu_. I still have other things to do." The magician teased.

He released several smoke bombs and in a few seconds, he was out of sight.

* * *

Kazuha Toyama walked out of the exhibition. She tried recalling why she agreed to come with Heiji Hattori to the pointless event.

Oh, she remembered now. The phantom thief, Kaitou Kid, sent a notice. Her childhood friend simply had to extend his assistance to the police because it was in Osaka.

'_What an egotistical…'_ her thoughts were disrupted by the unexpected blackout.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she was frozen in her place. She was too terrified to move so she decided to close her eyes until the lights were turned back on.

The footsteps sounded near and in a moment, Kazuha felt a strong grip around her right wrist. She was being dragged by some unknown person, but she was utterly shocked to resist.

The stranger suddenly stopped and pushed her into a broom cupboard. There was barely enough space for a person, yet her attacker stepped inside as well and locked the door from the inside.

The moonlight seeped through the small ventilation window of the cupboard. It was enough for her to see who shoved her into the ridiculously small space.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba sighed. He shouldn't have gotten into this mess if he took the jewel as quickly as possible and left. But then again, it wasn't his fault he had to steal the gem with style. He was a magician, after all.

He looked at the girl in front of him. Technically, she was pressed against him. She was about to scream and he had to do something. Fast.

Or else…

He swiftly evaluated his situation, but he found out soon that his current position made it impossible to move even an inch.

He had no choice.

A thief's got to do what a thief's got to do.

He put on his poker face and he hastily closed the gap between their lips before she could make a noise.

* * *

Inspector Nakamori looked around him. The hallway was deserted. Apparently, the smokescreen gave the culprit the time to get away. Kaitou Kid defeated him. Again.

Heiji Hattori ran as fast as he could to chase the thief in the dark, but he lost him. The lights were restored, but the only people he could see were the police.

All the elevators were reaching either the highest or the lowest floor. There was not a single being in the emergency exit.

'_How did Kid escape and where did he go?_' He reflected for a moment until he realized that his companion was missing.

* * *

Kazuha couldn't believe it.

Kaitou Kid just stole her first kiss.

Her mind was racing, yet she still couldn't comprehend what was happening. She couldn't remember why she was in a very small room with the magician-thief.

All she could think about was the person with her. She glanced at him, and then stared at his face.

His blue eyes were intoxicating. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

He had a certain charm about him, she was sure of this.

* * *

Kaito knew he was screwed big time, and he was certainly in a very tight situation that was too complicated to handle. He was thinking of his next actions, when he realized that he was totally out of breath.

He snapped out of his reverie and pulled away from the girl. She stared at him as if he was some kind of a supernatural entity.

He wasn't so sure what this meant, but he knew he had to go. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the cupboard.

Before he left, he turned and faced the girl.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, his eyes looking down.

He walked towards the hallway window, jumped out and activated his hang glider.

* * *

She watched as the thief walked towards the moonlight. After spacing out for a few minutes, she chose to return to the party and to forget all about it.

Kazuha found Heiji standing near the elevators with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Heiji?" She asked as truthfully as she could, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"That boisterous thief escaped again," he replied with a sigh.

"Can we please go home now?" she pleaded. "I'm really tired and it's almost midnight."

"Alright," he agreed. "Hey, you look pale. What's wrong with you?"

"I told you already," she retorted. "I'm exhausted. Weren't you listening to me?"

"You don't have to scream, you know? I heard you right!" Hattori retaliated.

They entered the elevator and went out of the building. They walked in silence until they reached the Toyama residence.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Heiji murmured.

"Why do people keep on apologizing? I'm so sick of this!" She ran inside and shut the door with a bang.

The high school detective from the west stood outside in bewilderment.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. A Prelude to the Inevitable

**Just Because**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito so don't sue me. The Avenue and the tag line are fictional concepts that I came up with. If there really is a place like that, the similarity is unintentional, so again, please don't sue me.

**Author's Note :** Hello everyone! Here's the 2nd installment of Just Because. I'm really sorry for the delay. I just finished my cram school :) Do read and review. Comments, suggestions and questions are very much welcomed.

**kaitesparks** -- Thanks for your help! I'm not into mushy things either.

**Crystal Snowflakes** -- This is not the first Kazuha x Kaito fic out there. There's another earlier one and it's called _To Keep a Secret_. The credit for creating the unexpected albeit interesting pairing goes to the author of the said story, **Dire Moonstone**. I simply played with the idea of Kaito and Kazuha meeting in a very peculiar manner :D

**Suadela** -- Well, I've been thinking about your question. Kaito had his reasons that's why he did it. Watch out for the next chapters and you'll know why ;)

**To everybody who reviewed, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Prelude to the Inevitable**

It was a fine summer morning when the telephone in the Toyama residence rang, disrupting the serenity of the household.

"Hello," Kazuha Toyama greeted.

"Kazuha-chan, is that you?" the caller asked.

"Oh, Ran-chan! It's been long time since I last heard from you."

"I know! That's why I called," Ran Mouri explained. "Sonoko got an exclusive invitation to the opening of some sort of a club for teens. She asked me if you could come."

"When will that be?" Kazuha tore a piece of paper from the pad and started writing the details.

"A week from now."

"Hmmm. Friday. The 17th?"

"That's right!" Ran affirmed jovially. "Can you come?"

"I'll ask my dad first," Kazuha replied. "Is Heiji invited as well?"

"Well, Sonoko told me that it'll be a girls' night out so I don't think..." her friend hesitated.

"If that's the case, then I'm definitely in," she assured the caller.

"That's great! I'll inform Sonoko right away." The karate champion was pleased, but she was surprised by the Osakan girl's reaction. "I'll see you soon, Kazuha-chan!"

"Thanks!"

"Bye!"

Kazuha couldn't believe her luck. Summer has just begun, but she already has something to do. She's going to Tokyo. Alone. She was ecstatic beyond words and she didn't even know why. She simply had a feeling that things were going to start getting really interesting.

* * *

Commissioner Toyama finally arrived.

Kazuha was helping in the preparation of their dinner when her father stepped inside their house. She welcomed her father with much enthusiasm. The tired police officer turned to her daughter and asked, "You look cheerful, my dear."

"Of course, dad," she answered. "Ran-chan called earlier. Sonoko-chan invited us to attend an opening of a hip new club in Tokyo."

"So?" the commissioner inquired.

"So... will you allow me to go to Tokyo next week? I can stay at Ran-chan's place for about a week. It'll be sort of a girl bonding thing." She explained. "Please, dad?"

"I'll think about it," the older Toyama replied quietly.

"But dad, it's my chance to actually see Tokyo. Whenever I'm with Heiji, there's a case going on and we're stuck in a crime scene. I've never really seen Tokyo," she reasoned.

"You're going without Hattori-kun?"

"Yes! I am. Will that be a problem?"

"Honestly, I will be more worried if you're not with him."

"Can I not go anywhere when he's not there? We're not married or anything, so why can't I go, father?" she asked loudly and defiantly

"I just feel at ease when he's with you."

"Don't you want me to be independent? Dad, I have to learn to do things on my own. I have to grow up. This trip will teach me lots of things. Please?" she pleaded.

The Osaka prefecture commissioner looked at her daughter seriously. He saw in her eyes that she really wanted to go and he knew she was stubborn as he when she wanted something. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I'll allow you to go, but I have three conditions. You have to bring your phone wherever you go. You have to go home on or before midnight. You will return here after 2 weeks."

"2 weeks!" she cried ecstatically. "Dad, are you serious? You're letting me stay there for 2 weeks?! Thank you!"

Kazuha rushed to her father's side and hugged him. Her smile was brighter than before and Commissioner Toyama was glad that she was back to her normal self. Ever since she came home from that Kaitou Kid heist, she was moody and irritable. He was delighted to see his little girl smiling and learning how to live her life. Oh, he was a happy man.

* * *

She stared outside the window of her seat. In a few minutes, the plane would land and she would be in Tokyo, the modern capital of Japan where anything and everything could happen. She couldn't believe that she actually convinced her overprotective father to let her go to the city on her own. The conditions he gave were so easy to follow, she was certain that he was planning something. She shuddered at the thought of his father's plots.

'_No, my father won't do that. I am his only daughter, after all,_' she reassured herself.

She refocused her eyes to the window. The plane started to descend and shortly after, she was walking down the Arrival walkway.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran hollered.

The girl from Osaka looked farther ahead and saw her friend and the little boy with glasses. She grinned as she walked towards them.

"Ran-chan! Conan-kun! It's so good to see you! " she greeted them.

"Kazuha-neechan, where's Heiji-niichan? I don't see him anywhere." The bespectacled boy was completely puzzled.

"Oh, he's not here," Kazuha explained to the curious boy. "Ran-chan said I was the only one who was invited by Sonoko-chan."

'_That's odd,'_ Conan said to himself. _'She is always with Hattori. I wonder why she went here alone.'_

They helped Kazuha settle down in the apartment as soon as they reached home.

"What the hell is this?" Kogoro Mouri demanded.

"Kazuha-chan's staying with us for two weeks. I told you last time, didn't I? Her father sent us money to cover all the expenses," Ran responded. "You agreed, remember?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you," their guest said diffidently.

"No, it's okay," the famous detective stated indifferently.

"Thank you!" She bowed gratefully to Ran's father.

"That's enough!" Ran interjected. "We haven't got time to waste. The party starts at 8. We'll meet Sonoko in front of the hotel fifteen minutes before that. We barely have an hour to prepare and to get there!"

The girls rushed out of the office and went to the bedroom to dress up. Thirty minutes later, Ran and Kazuha stepped out onto the street and strolled towards the meeting place.

The club was located in the middle of Tokyo, where streets were lined with posh shops and stylish boutiques. Sonoko Suzuki was waiting for them in the elegant and trendy lobby of The Avenue, the place _where you can see everybody and where everybody can see you._ The tag line perfectly described the place. Lots of teens went there to party and to meet people.

Sonoko was about to call her friends when she saw them through the glass window. She went out and told the security personnel that the two girls were her guests. They all entered the club and after a long greeting from Sonoko, they entered the main room.

The lights were flashing. Lots of people were dancing. Kazuha was thrilled. She walked in with her friends, not knowing that she would meet a certain person who would turn her world upside down again.

* * *

**Preview : Accidental Rendezvous**

_An unusual sense of familiarity flooded her. Those startling blue eyes. The graceful movements. She has seen them before._

_She had to admit, the young man who introduced himself had perfect manners, irresistible charms and a sparkling personality. She was intrigued by his cunning ability to evade questions about his private life. She wanted to know more. He was hiding something and she's determined to find out what it is._


End file.
